


Lush

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A sort of loveable idiot, Bath Bomb, Bath Sex, Best Friends, Bubbles - Freeform, Christmas, Crack, Crushes, Draco loves it, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Gift Fic, Harry has a thick dick, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humour, It's porn, Love, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron is a pervert, Ron is really an idiot, Secret Santa, Shampoo - Freeform, Smut, baths, big bath, but it's mostly porn, friends - Freeform, golden quad?, it has some plot, like legit porn, lush stuff, prompt, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Receiving a bath bomb in your Secret Santa is nice, but what's even nicer is when you're shown how to use it.Prompt & Gift Fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 399





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> Here I am again with another prompt / gift fic for my beautiful Mirbear <3 I love you so muchhhh!
> 
> The prompt was "Draco gets muggle products in his Secret Santa but has absolutely no idea how to use them"
> 
> I hope you like it!

Returning for eighth year was one of the most nerve wracking experiences of Draco’s life. Over the summer, he’d written letters to all the people he’d hurt during his time at Hogwarts, of course he never expected them to reply or care, but now that his father was in Azkaban and he wasn’t in immediate danger, he found he could be who he wanted to be, not who his father was imposing on him. Although of course, it didn’t make up for his actions, he’d try his best nevertheless.

He’d sat in a compartment on the train by himself, staring out at the English country-side. His leg had bounced, he’d tapped on the table in front incessantly, he could feel the nervous jitters from the tips of his toes. He knew he was returning to Hogwarts alone, Pansy had written to him explaining she had no intentions of returning and she’d moved to France, where she had the chance to become a fashion designer. Draco had frowned at the letter but shrugged his shoulders. Blaise had been offered a job already, of course. 

What he hadn’t expected, was the shared dorm with the other returning eighth years, nor did he expect Hermione Granger to sit down beside him in the Great Hall, as though she’d done it thousands of times before and smile. He’d smiled back, she’d immediately sparked up a conversation with him about Ancient Runes, to her credit she knew a lot about the subject and he easily found himself engrossed in the easy conversation. When Potter and Weasley had arrived, they looked at Hermione with a confused look, but sat down opposite the unlikely duo.

After that day, they’d settled into a friendship the four of them, regularly sharing notes to different classes, sitting together in the Great Hall, he even started playing Wizard’s Chess with Ron. It was a huge milestone when Draco started calling Weasley Ron, but Hermione hadn’t commented, she merely smiled. He’d called Granger by her first name since the first day, but he was yet to call Potter Harry.

None of them had ever mentioned Draco’s letters, but he assumed that was why he’d had such an easy reception. He wondered if they pitied him sometimes, but it didn’t do to dwell on the bad. It was the first of December and Hermione had suggested a secret santa. Draco had absolutely no idea what the bloody hell a secret santa was, so he’d accepted so he didn’t look ridiculous. However, their next lesson in Muggle Studies explained the whole thing.

“How did you know we were doing this secret santa thing?” Draco asked casually, turning his head on it’s side to look at his partner. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “They do one every year, you don’t have to join you know.” she smiled.

“No, it sounds interesting.” he nodded. Ron turned around in his seat to look at the two of them, his eyes settling on Draco. “If I get you, is playboy alright?” he asked, smirking. Draco raised an eyebrow “The point is that you don’t know who it’s from, correct?” 

Harry snickered beside him, turning in his seat also. “Yeah, but Ron hasn’t listened for the last seven years, why would he start now?” he winked. Ron shoved him playfully and groaned. “What is playboy?” he asked curiously, eyeing Ron closely. “Uh.. Err..” Ron stuttered, eyes moving to Hermione who looked thoroughly amused. Ron’s entire face had gone beet red, he ducked his head down, not knowing really what to say. Although they were friends, he’d never broached this topic with the blonde.

“It’s a lads mag y’know?” he whispered. “A lads...Mag?” Draco frowned, scrunching up his nose. “It’s like the Daily Prophet but there’s a ton of tits in it.” Harry sighed, shaking his head at his friend. Draco curled his lips up and shook his head. “I’m gay, why the fuck would I need pictures of tits?” he asked, as though it was the most obvious, ridiculous thing in the world. “I mean I can appreciate that they’re alright, but I wouldn’t go out of my way to look at them.” he frowned.

Harry coughed, spluttering. Ron thumped him on the back with his fist. “You alright mate?” he looked mildly concerned, however Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry nodded his head wildly, waving his hands. “Yeah, fine.”

“Gay then, well alright, what if I buy you a magazine full of cocks then?” Ron suggested, looking at Draco for confirmation. A pang of sadness hit Draco, he wished he was met with such acceptance when he’d told his father of his preferences. “Yeah I suppose that’ll be fine.” he nodded. Harry coughed harder. “Although I don’t see why you’d want to buy me wank material for a secret santa.” 

“You know, Harry is gay too.” Ron said, then frowned at his own words. “So, it’s fine, I mean not cause of…” he trailed off, blushing harder. Draco quirked an eyebrow up, nodding his head. Potter was gay? “Alright.”

\-----------------------------

Sat at his table in Muggle Studies, Draco was staring down at the parcel in front of him. It was wrapped with shiny silver paper, with small silver stags all over it. He frowned. He’d never seen paper like this before, it felt odd to the touch. Turning his head on it’s side, he looked over at Harry who was staring down at a deep green, embellished box with a ribbon on the top. Draco of course, had gotten Potter. He’d surpassed the five galleon limit, however. 

Harry carefully pulled at the ribbon on the top of the box, it fell open effortlessly. He bit his lower lip and lifted the box open, eyes widening as he looked down at the contents. Inside, there was a leather bound journal embossed with a hungarian horntail, all down the sides there were small diamonds encrusted into the binding. It had cost Draco a small fortune, but he really wasn’t sure what to buy The Boy Who Lived, so he settled on the book. Harry had mentioned something about wanting to write a journal, so Draco had obliged. 

He reached into the box and pulled the journal out to inspect it. It had weight about it. Opening the front page, he bit his lip harder when he saw the most beautiful parchment he’d ever laid eyes on. Each page had a background to it, the first being the ocean. “Who bought this?” he asked out loud, eyes searching the room. Draco ducked his head down and began to peel the wrapping paper off the gift in front of him.

Hermione, who was sitting next to him nudged in him the side with her elbow. “That was you, wasn’t it?” she whispered, eyes searching Draco’s face for any signs. Draco just shrugged his shoulder. “He said he wanted one.”

Hermione tutted, shaking her head. “I saw that journal, it was in the glass case in Flourish and Blotts, I know for a fact that journal costs nearly eight hundred galleons, Draco.” her tone had slight amusement, but her brow furrowed, as though she was thinking hard about something.

“Oh well.” he simply said, clearing his throat. Once the package was open, he slid out a small box and opened its contents. Hermione smirked. “I’m sorry it’s not expensive, but I thought you’d like it.” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

The box was labelled “The Lush Kitchen” Draco frowned, peeling off the paper he looked inside the box eyes widening. The box itself smelled serene, there was a small circular ball that looked a bit like mashed powder, it was swirling with many different colours. A regular sized bottle of the deepest amethyst liquid, labelled “shampoo” and a circular jar that was labelled with “lip scrub” then to the side, a larger circular jar labelled “hair gel”

Trying not to look like an absolute idiot, he smiled at Hermione. “Thank you.” she nodded in response, returning his smile. “I know how long you take in the bathroom, I thought you’d appreciate it. That and how much sleakeazys you use in your hair.” her teasing tone widened his smile somewhat. “Mm.”

In front of Hermione there was a badly wrapped, slightly unfortunately shaped package. Quirking an eyebrow up, she began to unwrap it, her face immediately going beet red. She quickly shoved the package in her bag and scowled at Ron, who looked sheepish. “Why are all your gifts of the sexual nature Ronald?!” she exclaimed, shaking her head in dismay.

Ron shrugged his shoulder and cleared his throat. “So I got Harry, eh?” he said, turning his head towards his best mate. Harry was too entranced by the beautiful journal in front of him. He’d been turning it round in his hands the entire time, opening and closing it, he was blown away by the sheer quality and beauty. Turning his head towards Draco, he gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Malfoy.” he said softly, holding the journal close to his chest. Draco just nodded in response. He’d no idea why the other boy seemed so happy with his gift, after all it was just a journal.

Ron tore the paper open to reveal a kit, the kit itself looked risque enough. Harry smirked. After he’d found out what Ron had bought Hermione, he thought he’d get his best friend back. After all, he’d probably need it after she cockblocked him for the next few months. “What is this?” Ron asked, turning the box around. The tips of his ears immediately pinked, he squeaked wide-eyed at Harry. “Fucking hell mate.”

“It’s a fleshlight, I thought you’d need it after the gift you bought Hermione.” he winked. Draco shook his head at the scene in front of him. It was truly ridiculous. But he smiled, it felt so weird to be sat with three of what he considered his mortal enemies not that long ago. He’d come to learn that Hermione was an exceptionally clever witch, and it was highly warranted. She put the time and effort in to it, as well as the sheer determination. It was impressive. Ron was an absolute moron at the best of times, Harry had explained when Hermione said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and he couldn’t help but agree.

Draco often wondered what Hermione saw in the wizard. They were so completely unlike each other it wasn’t even jokeable. Harry on the other hand, he’d surprised Draco the most. He always assumed the ‘boy hero’ had loved the worship, had revelled in his fame and did whatever he could for more attention. What he’d learnt was Harry got attention just by being himself and he disliked the attention he got, it was endearing.

He scowled at himself the day he described Harry bloody Potter as endearing, what was he becoming? 

\-----------------------

A few days later, Draco was stood in the eighth year common room staring down at the box in front of him. He’d absolutely no idea how to use any of the products inside the box. He didn’t want to appear like an idiot in front of his new friends, the truth was all he’d ever used were cleaning charms and potions in the past, the entire muggle concept of shampoo and whatever this powdery ball was, was so foreign to him.

He sat down on the plush sofa, continuing to stare at the products. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and inspected it, reading the ingredients. They definitely sounded nice, he’d figured out how to open the top and raised an eyebrow at the smell. It was gorgeous, but he had no idea what a ‘shampoo’ was, it sounded disgusting. For Merlin’s sake it had the word ‘poo’ in it. 

The common room door swung open and in walked Harry, who looked dishevelled. He was wearing his Quidditch robes, mud caked up the left side of his robe, his boots covered in mud and a streak across his cheek. “Hey.” he greeted as his eyes landed on Malfoy.

“Hello,” Draco replied politely, offering a small smile. “Good fly?” Harry nodded, slamming himself down into the armchair beside Draco. “Yeah, ‘twas good.” he smiled. “What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes travelling down to the box in front of Draco.  
Draco blushed, shaking his head. “Hermione bought me this for my secret santa,” he started, looking over to Harry who was watching him intently. His glasses had fallen down his nose a little. 

“I don't have a bloody clue what it is. She said there was ‘hair gel’ in it, which sounds alright, but apart from that what the fuck do I do with it?” 

Harry began to laugh, he slapped his hands down on his thighs, a small tear escaping his eyes. “Seriously?” he choked out, shaking his head. “Sorry, sorry.” he put his hands up in defense, trying to calm his laughter.

“Malfoy, you wash yourself with it.” he grinned, leaning forwards he picked up the bath bomb and held it out to him. “The big bath in the bathroom down the hall, I mean it’s not as big as the Myrtle’s bathroom, but if you drop this in the bath it foams up and you wash yourself in it.” 

Draco frowned, staring at the ball in Harry’s hand. “Then the purple bottle is shampoo, you wet your hair and squeeze a bit out, then you rub it in to your hair and wash your hair with it.” Draco looked thoroughly confused by now. “Right..” his frown deepened. “Here, I’ll show you what to do with it.” Harry laughed.

Draco looked at him wide eyed, but nodded nonetheless. He didn’t fancy a bath right now, but he wasn’t going to say no. He followed Harry in to the bathroom and heard the door click behind him, Harry began to walk towards the bath and put the plug in the bath, he turned the taps on full and looked over to Draco, biting his lip.

“Do you want to use the whole thing or do you want me to half it?” he asked, looking down at the bath bomb in his hands. Draco shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you suggest.”

Harry nodded, thought for a moment then looked back at the bath. The amazing thing about the baths at Hogwarts, was they filled incredibly fast and the temperature was always perfect. It was about half full and the steam started to fog his glasses. He carefully pulled them off his face and shoved them into the pocket of his Quidditch robe.

After the bath was full, Draco stood awkwardly at the side watching Harry with interest. He was going to drop this ball in this bath, and that would wash him? He could barely believe it, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

Harry turned the taps off, knelt down on the floor and dropped the bath bomb in to the center of the bath. It immediately started to fizz, the water began to foam and bubble, Draco watched mesmerised by the colours that appeared, purple, pink, blue, green, they swirled so elegantly in the water. He’d never seen anything like it before.

“Wow.” he breathed. When the bath bomb had completely melted, Harry’s eyes rose up to meet Draco’s, he stumbled backwards, a blush rising up his neck, staining his cheeks. 

Draco had began to undress, he had taken his shoes and socks off and placed them side by side off to the left of the bath, his robe and shirt was also removed and sitting folded on the floor. He’d just began to unbuckle his belt when he caught sight of Harry, who looked shell-shocked.

“What?” he frowned, pulling his belt through the hoops. He placed the belt down on his robes and began to unbutton his trousers. “W-What, what are you doing?” Harry stuttered out, trying to avert his gaze to no avail. Draco let out a laugh. “Taking my clothes off, it’s a bath, Potter.” 

Pulling his trousers down, he folded them and placed them on top of the other clothes, stood only in dark green silk boxers. Harry’s blush grew deeper, Malfoy was ridiculously hot. No, no no. He tried to scrub the thoughts from his mind, he knew he should leave but he couldn’t get up. It was as though he was glued to the spot.

“Right so, I just get in and do nothing?” Draco asked, staring down at the water. Harry nodded his head and cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of himself. Draco shrugged his shoulders and shed his boxers, that’s when Harry really did lose his mind.

“Fucking hell Malfoy.” Harry groaned, closing his eyes. Stepping in to the bath, Draco rolled his head around his shoulders and sat down in the bath, surrounded by the luscious smelling liquid. He closed his eyes momentarily and let out a happy sigh.

“What?” he mumbled, eyes still closed. Harry opened his eyes, looking down at Malfoy, surrounded by bubbles and so many colours. “Oh man.” Harry mumbled under his breath, still unable to move. Draco opened an eye, peeking over at Harry. “So, the shampoo.” He started, biting his lower lip.

The movement sent shocks down Harry’s spine, he nodded, unable to speak. “What did you say I do with it again?” Of course, Draco remembered what Harry had told him, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the awkward, semi-aroused Potter in front of him. He could tell by the interesting tent he was sporting in his trousers, he wasn’t sure if Potter had noticed he could see it. 

“Uh..” Harry started, eyes travelling to the discarded box by the edge of the bath. He’d forgotten about the shampoo, actually his mind had just short circuited. Deciding to muster whatever Gryffindor courage he had left, Harry stood shakily and pulled his Quidditch robes off, discarding them carelessly beside the edge of the bath. “I’ll show you.” he said, trying to steady his breathing.

Draco quirked an eyebrow up, a small smirk appearing on his thin lips. Harry made his way over to the box and picked up the bottle of shampoo. He looked over at Draco for a moment, before he sauntered over to the other man, knelt down at the edge of the bath and popped the top off the shampoo bottle.

“Wet your hair.” he instructed. Draco nodded and cupped his hands, filling them with water before dumping it over his head. Once it was wet enough, Harry squirted some of the shampoo on to his hand, took a deep breath and reached forwards to massage it into Draco’s scalp.

A moan escaped Draco’s lips, he cursed himself at the action. It felt nice to have another person's hand in his hair, Draco hadn’t had much in the way of intimacy, he wondered briefly if Harry had either.

The smell of spices hit Harry’s nose, he wondered if Hermione had chosen this scent purposely. This was his shampoo, she’d bought it for him a year ago and he’d taken such a liking to it whenever it ran out he’d apparated to an alleyway beside the large lush store in muggle London just to buy another bottle.

“That smells nice.” Draco commented, eyes half lidded. Harry hummed in response, Draco’s hair was so thin and delicate, his fingers glided through it effortlessly. “It’s the one I use.” Harry admitted, biting his lower lip. Draco pursed his lips. “You know, I thought I’d smelled it somewhere before.”

Harry cleared his throat, when the fuck had Malfoy been smelling his hair? Harry inched closer, his arms getting a little tired. Draco let out a cough. “Potter.” he squeaked out. “Mm?” Harry responded, his eyes glued to the platinum blonde hair, the way it foamed up nicely with the shampoo, how soft it was, how gorgeous Malfoy was.

“Potter.” Malfoy repeated, shifting a little in the bath. Pulled out of his musings, Harry frowned. “What?”

“Your boner is sticking into my back.” Draco chuckled, the embarrassed tone in his voice evident. Harry shifted back quickly, covering his eyes with his wet hand. “Uh shit.” he mumbled, turning his head away.

Draco turned around in the bath and smirked, he stood up and Harry’s jaw dropped. “Ditto.” Draco grinned, it was a beautiful look. Harry always preferred it when he smiled.His eyes met with Draco’s briefly, before they trailed down to his mouth, then his chest. He cringed slightly as he followed the lines of scars. Draco watched him closely. The look on Potter’s face was everything he needed. “It wasn’t your fault.” he whispered. Harry nodded, he smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

His gaze then travelled to the other boys navel, Draco looked like porcelain, one jolt and he could crack any minute. His eyes then finally rested on Draco’s impressive erection. The tip slightly pink, a little longer than his own but thinner. Harry licked his lips.  
“Like what you see?” Draco asked, his voice deep. Harry’s gaze immediately snapped up to the other boys face, he nodded. “Definitely.” he wasn’t sure how it came out so steady, because his heart was currently beating a million miles an hour, his palms clammy - unsure if it was to do with the heat in the bathroom or the fact that Malfoy was an actual god naked. Harry suddenly felt a little self conscious about his own body. 

Muttering a spell, Draco grinned at the raven haired boy. Staring down at himself, he was now completely naked. Harry squeaked and stood up, but Draco’s eyes were all over him. “Merlin’s saggy ball sack.” Draco murmured, reaching his hands out for Harry. 

As if entranced, Harry walked forwards, stepping in to the bath. They were both stood up, face to face in the center of the bath. Gone was the underfed, scrawny boy Draco once knew - no, who stood in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. Harry had felt self conscious about the scars all over his body, but Draco didn’t seem to care. No, that scrawny boy was replaced with rippling abs, wide shoulders, strong legs and a cock that looked like it may rip him in half. 

Draco moved forwards, making the first move. He put his hands on either side of Harry’s waist and pulled him towards him. Harry was slightly shorter, but he bent down a little lips ghosting over Harry’s. Trembling, Harry reached out and hooked his arms round Draco’s neck, staring up into those stormy gray eyes. Unsure of what he was searching for, pupils blown wide.

“I’ve never..” Harry whispered, feeling slightly awkward. Draco let out a short laugh. “Me neither.” he whispered back, with that confirmation Harry lent forwards and their lips met, rewarding him with a sweet, soft delicate kiss. He’d never imagined Malfoy soft, but that was all he could describe him as now. Harry’s mind had clouded, all he could focus on was the feel of Draco, the scent in the air and the butterflies that seemed to take residence in his stomach.

After a minute, he pulled back to regain his breath. Draco pulled him into another kiss, this time passionate, scorching, their tongues met. Draco had taken it upon himself to categorize every corner of Harry’s mouth, who moaned in response.

Pulling him close, Draco let out a gasp as his erection brushed up against Harry’s. Harry dug his fingernails into Draco’s neck. Draco pulled back from the kiss and gave him a suggestive wink. Harry just laughed. 

Draco let go, sitting down in the bath. He reached his arms up and pulled Harry down into the bath with him, immediately Harry moved to straddle him, their lips met once again. Harry began to grind against Draco, their cocks brushing together. It was a little awkward in the bath, the oils in the water made it a little slippy but neither man seemed to mind. They frotted against each other, the only sound in the bathroom to be heard was the gasps and moans, the gentle splash of the water as he moved.

Draco bit down on Harry’s neck hard, then immediately started to suck on the mark he’d left. Harry gasped loudly, still thrashing his hips, dragging his fingernails up Draco’s back he settled on his shoulders and dug his nails in as he took in all of the sensations. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feeling of Draco sucking on his neck, then leaving a path of kisses down his neck, over his shoulder. Gasping, Draco came hard, his eyes closing tight as he did. Harry let out a shuddering gasp and followed him. After a few moments, he settled and dropped his head on to Draco’s shoulder.

“Well..” Draco let out a laugh. “I didn’t realise muggle products could be such fun.” the light, teasing tone of his voice comforted Harry. He lifted his head up, eyes meeting Draco’s and smiled.

“Next time, it will be even better.” he winked.

After they finished up washing themselves, Harry drained the water out of the bath, dried himself off on a clean white towel before wrapping it around his waist. He looked over to Draco who had picked up his clothes off the floor, towel already around his waist.

They exited the bathroom together, to be met by the most devilish smirk he’d ever witnessed on the face of Hermione Granger. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, linking their fingers together and offered a sheepish smile.

“I knew that bath bomb would work.” grinned Hermione, who turned and walked down the corridor, her laugh echoing off the walls as she went.


End file.
